ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Battle Saga
Super Battle Saga is an action-packed, adventure, family and friendship, romance, drama, comedy and mystery anime crossover series. It involves the heroes of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, RWBY and Attack on Titan working together in the Naruto universe, battling enemies, searching for six legendary stones, and uncovering mysteries of the pasts of their worlds that will determine their destinies in the future. If released in English, it will be dubbed by Studiopolis / Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles) and Funimation / Rooster Teeth (Texas). Synopsis New Characters Yuno Mira Ango Shibusawa "Bahamut" Lao Shibusawa "Vampire" Julius Shibusawa Igor Hank Gilmore "Werewolf" Teresa Wingfoot "Griffin" Kylie Atchison "Siren" Olivia von Messidia "Harpy" Abi "Hydra" Sven Davidson "Doppelgänger" William von Earlside "Nidhogg" Roy Smithwood "Garm" Lisa Weezer "Arachne" Theo Sherman "Minotaur" Miles Anderson "Centaur" Derek Price "Spriggan" Edgar Ross "Basilisk" Arthur Maxwell "Behemoth" Macy and Mary Hresvelg Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Nana Mizuki - Hinata Hyuga *Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. *Yūki Kaji - Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan Secondary Cast *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Akira Ishida - Gaara, Zeref Dragneel *Ami Koshimizu - Yang Xiao Long *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Nora Valkyrie *Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno *Chō - Brook *Daisuke Nakamura - Jellal Fernandes *Eri Kitamura - Cana Alberona *Fumihiko Tachiki - Sakazuki "Akainu" *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Harumi Sakurai - Lisanna Strauss *Hideo Ishikawa - Itachi Uchiha *Hiro Shimono - Conny Springer, Jaune Arc *Hiroaki Hirata - Qrow Branwen, Sanji *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Hiroki Yasumoto - Elfman Strauss, Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Hiroshi Kamiya - Levi Ackerman *Hisao Egawa - Killer Bee *Ikue Ōtani - Tony Tony Chopper *Ikuya Sawaki - Issho "Fujitora" *Junko Takeuchi - Akamaru *Kaede Hondo - Mira *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Katsuhisa Hōki - Jimbe *Katsuyuki Konishi - Hank Gilmore "Werewolf" *Kaya Matsutani - Rangiku Matsumoto *Kazuhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake, Ozpin / Ozma *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenichi Suzumura - Future Rogue Cheney *Kentarō Itō - Choji Akimichi, Renji Abarai *Kenyū Horiuchi - Pain *Kikuko Inoue - Salem *Kishō Taniyama - Jean Kirschtein *Kujira - Orochimaru *Kōichi Tōchika - Neji Hyuga *Kōji Yusa - Gin Ichimaru *Kōsuke Toriumi - Kiba Inuzuka *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Manaka Iwami - Yuno Uzumaki *Marina Inoue - Armin Arlert *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden, Romeo Conbolt *Masashi Ebara - Might Guy *Masako Katsuki - Tsunade *Naoya Uchida - Madara Uchiha *Natsuki Hanae - Zwei *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha, Uryu Ishida *Rie Kugimiya - Happy, Oscar Pine *Rikiya Koyama - Yamato *Romi Park - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ryōka Yuzuki - Ino Yamanaka *Ryōko Ono - Mirajane Strauss *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Borsalino "Kizaru" *Satomi Satō - Wendy Marvell *Satoshi Hino - Sai *Sayaka Ōhara - Erza Scarlet *Shinji Kawada - Shino Aburame *Shinpachi Tsuji - Makarov Dreyar *Showtaro Morikubo - Shikamaru Nara *Shin-ichiro Miki - Ango Shibusawa "Bahamut" *Shō Hayami - Sosuke Aizen *Sōma Saitō - Lie Ren *Takashi Matsuyama - Jose Porla *Takehito Koyasu - Lao Shibusawa "Vampire", Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan *Taiten Kusunoki - Julius Shibusawa *Tesshō Genda - Kurama *Tomohisa Hashizume - Bertolt Hoover / Colossal Titan *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Kaname Tosen, Mard Geer Tartaros *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Reiner Braun / Armored Titan *Yōichi Masukawa - Rock Lee *Yōko Hikasa - Weiss Schnee *Yui Horie - Carla *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Ackerman *Yukana - Isane Kotetsu *Yukari Tamura - Tenten *Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yū Kobayashi - Sasha Braus *Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna *Yūichi Nakamura - Adam Taurus, Gray Fullbuster *Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall Minor Cast *Ai Kayano - Kyôka, Vernal *Akeno Watanabe - Tayuya *Aki Toyosaki - Seilah *Akiko Yajima - Lector *Akio Ōtsuka - Hazel Rainart, Marhsall D. Teach / Blackbeard *Anri Katsu - Nile Dok *Aoi Yūki - Macy Hresvelg *Atsuko Tanaka - Konan *Atsushi Imaruoka - Erik / Cobra *Atsushi Ono - Gamaken *Aya Hirano - Future Lucy Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia *Ayako Kawasumi - Teresa Wingfoot "Griffin", Winter Schnee *Ayana Taketatsu - Mary Hresvelg *Ayane Sakura - Kylie Atchison "Siren" *Ayumi Sena - Yuzu Kurosaki *Ben Hiura - Zeff *Bin Shimada - Igor, Wapol *Daiki Nakamura - Inoichi Yamanaka *Daisuke Endō - Totomaru *Daisuke Kishio - Loke/Leo, Scorpio *Daisuke Nakamura - Ulquiorra Schiffer *Daisuke Ono - Erwin Smith *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Young Portgas D. Ace *Eiji Miyashita - Jiemma, Nullpudding *Eiji Sekiguchi - Sol, Taurus *Eisuke Asakura - Teuchi *Eizo Tsuda - Hiashi Hyuga *Emi Sagara - Mikoto Uchiha *Emi Shinohara - Kushina Uzumaki *Eri Kitamura - Aquarius *Fumihiko Tachiki - Kenpachi Zaraki *Fumiko Orikasa - Summer Rose *Fumiya Yazaki - Ginkaku *Fuyuka Oura - Eve Tearm, Sorano Aguria / Angel, Yukino Aguria *Gō Inoue - Young Madara Uchiha *Hana Takeda - Kurotsuchi *Haruhi Nanao - Rin Nohara *Hideaki Tezuka - Ay *Hidekatsu Shibata - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Igneel, Monkey D. Dragon *Hidenobu Kiuchi - Shisui Uchiha *Hideyuki Hori - Bartholomew Kuma *Hideyuki Tanaka - Donquixote Doflamingo, God of Darkness *Hideyuki Umezu - Second Mizukage *Hikari Yono - Samui *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mercury Black *Hiraki Yono - Shima *Hiroaki Hirata - Genma Shiranui, Karoo *Hiroki Tōchi - Kugo Ginjo *Hiroki Yasumoto - Han, Son Goku, Weisslogia *Hiroshi Iwasaki - Shukaku *Hiroshi Kamiya - Trafalgar Law *Hiroshi Naka - Gamabunta, Monkey D. Garp *Hiroshi Shirokuma - Young Warrod Sequen *Hiroshi Tsuchida - Ezel, Grisha Jaeger, Raido Namiashi *Hiroshi Yanaka - Shikaku Nara *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Abi "Hydra" *Hisayo Mochizuki - Yachiru Kusajishi *Houko Kuwashima - Olivia von Messidia "Harpy" *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Jiraiya *Ikue Ōtani - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Ikuo Nishikawa - Fukusaku *Ikuya Sawaki - Hanzo *Jouji Nakata - Baki, Hordy Jones, Keyes *Jun Fukushima - Sven Davidson "Doppelgänger" *Jun Fukuyama - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Junichi Suwabe - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Junji Majima - Sawyer / Racer *Junko Midori - Kouaru Utatane *Junko Noda - Tashigi *Junko Takeuchi - KYUBI MODE, Mecha-Naruto, Young Sabo *Junpei Morita - Nagato *Jūrōta Kosugi - Asuma Sarutobi *Kanako Tōjō - Karin Uzumaki *Kanami Satō - Mini, Mother Pisces *Katsuhiko Kawamoto - Deidara *Katsuhisa Hōki - Gecko Moria *Katsui Taira - Aria *Katsumi Chō - Mifune *Katsuyuki Konishi - Laxus Dreyar, Yuri Dreyar *Kazuhiko Inoue - Gildarts Clive *Kazuhiro Yamaji - Kenny Ackerman *Kazuma Horie - Rustyrose *Kazuya Ichijō - Hoteye *Kazuyuki Okitsu - William von Earlside "Nidhogg" *Keiko Nemoto - Shizune, Tonton *Ken Narita - Ryuken Ishida *Kengo Kawanishi - Theo Sherman "Minotaur" *Kenichi Suzumura - Chomei, Rogue Cheney, Utakata *Kenji Akabane - Young Lao Shibusawa *Kenji Hamada - Fugaku Uchiha *Kenji Fukuda - Cee *Kenji Nomura - Edgar Ross "Basilisk", Yammy Riyalgo *Kenjiro Tsuda - Aoba Yamashiro, Arthur Maxwell "Behemoth", Hannes, Silver Fullbuster *Kenshō Ono - Floch Forster *Kenta Miyake - Akatsuchi, Jirobo *Kenyū Horiuchi - Taiyang Xiao Long, Tobirama Senju *Kikuko Inoue - Minerva Orland *Kiyomi Asai - Hanabi Hyuga, Lilynette Gingerback *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Tessai Tsukabishi *Konomi Fujimura - Neo Politan *Kotono Mitsuishi - Boa Hancock *Kumi Sakuma - Momo Hinamori *Kunihiro Kawamoto - Omoi *Kōichi Tōchika - Erigor *Kōki Miyata - Chojuro *Kōki Uchiyama - Macbeth / Midnight *Kōsuke Gotō - Aoda *Kōsuke Toriumi - Acnologia, Szayelaporro Grantz *Maaya Sakamoto - Lisa Weezer "Arachne", Matsuri *Machiko Toyoshima - Kunia *Mahito Ōba - Smoker *Mako - Young Natsu Dragneel *Mamiko Noto - Katsuyu, Mavis Vermillion *Mamoru Miyano - Liam McCarley "Gargoyle" *Marina Inoue - Emerald Sustrai *Mariya Ise - Ilia Amitola *Masafumi Kimura - Crux, Ghira Belladonna, Kitsuchi *Masaharu Satō - Edward Newgate "Whitebeard", Ivan Dreyar *Masahiko Tanaka - Dot Pyxis, Fourth Kazekage *Masakazu Morita - Hollow Ichigo, Marco *Masaki Aizawa - Gyuki *Masaki Kawanabe - Horologium, Macao Conbolt, Sagittarius *Masaki Terasoma - Caribou, Hidan, Torafuzar *Masato Funaki - Iwashi Tatami *Masaya Matsukaze - Ren Akatsuki *Masaya Onosaka - Shinji Hirako *Masayo Hosono - Ayame *Masuo Amada - Manda *Mayumi Asano - Haku *Megumi Han - Penny Polendina, Velvet Scarlatina, Young Obito Uchiha *Megumi Hayashibara - Raven Branwen *Megumi Nakajima - Lyra *Megumi Ogata - Tier Harribel *Megumi Toyoguchi - Kali Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos *Megumi Urawa - Young Roronoa Zoro *Megumi Yamaguchi - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bottom Skull) *Mei Sonozaki - Kokuo, Yugito Nii *Misa Watanabe - Nefertari Vivi *Misaki Sekiyama - Mabui *Mitsuaki Madono - Kon *Mitsuo Senda - Gamamaru *Mitsutaka Tachikawa - Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Miyuki Sawashiro - Ultear Milkovich, Ur Milkovich, Virgo *Miyu Irino - Saiken, Yagura Karatachi *Momo Asakura - Lamy *Mutsumi Tamura - Young Kakashi Hatake *Naoki Tamanoi - Third Raikage *Nobuaki Fukuda - Choza Akimichi *Nobuo Tobita - Ebisu, Zetsu *Nobutoshi Canna - Kabuto Yakushi, Nnoitora Gigla *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Galdino "Mr. 3", Ikkaku Madarame *Noriko Shitaya - Moegi Kazamatsuri *Norio Wakamoto - Celestial Spirit King *Osamu Mukai - Second Tsuchikage *Rie Kugimiya - Karin Kurosaki *Rikiya Koyama - Coyote Starrk *Rintarō Nishi - Moblit Berner *Romi Park - Temari, Hange Zoë *Rumi Ochiai - Kurenai Yuhi *Ryō Sugisaki - Kain Hikaru *Ryōko Shiraishi - Fu, Matatabi *Ryōta Ōsaka - Marco Bodt *Ryōta Takeuchi - Darui *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Byakuya Kuchiki, Zabuza Momochi *Ryūsei Nakao - Caesar Clown *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Skull), Crocodile *Saki Fujita - Ymir *Saori Hayami - Kagura Mikazuchi *Saori Gotō - Libra, Meredy, Plue *Satomi Kōrogi - Frosch *Satsuki Yukino - Koala, Yoruichi Shihoin *Sayaka Narita - Aries *Sayaka Ōhara - Masaki Kurosaki *Shigenori Sōya - Isobu, Roushi *Shigeru Chiba - Buggy the Clown *Shigeru Ushiyama - Tazuna *Shiho Hisajima - Female Pain *Shin-ichiro Miki - Kisame Hoshigaki, Kisuke Urahara, Roman Torchwick *Shinnosuke Tachibana - Derek Price "Spriggan" *Shinobu Matsumoto - Atsui, Dodai *Shinpachi Tsuji - Pakkun *Shizuka Ishikawa - Inari *Shiori Mikami - Historia Reiss *Shizuka Itō - Coco Adel, Flare Corona *Showtaro Morikubo - Bartolomeo *Shunsuke Sakuya - Sakon and Ukon *Susumu Chiba - Kidomaru *Shō Hayami - Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki *Shōhei Kajikawa - Son Pisces *Shōko Tsuda - Grandeeney *Shōzō Iizuka - Baraggan Louisenbarin *Shūhei Sakaguchi - Jugo *Shūichi Ikeda - Shanks *Tadahisa Saizen - Ao *Taiten Kusunoki - Ibiki Morino, Zommari Leroux *Takahiro Mizushima - Tempester *Takahiro Sakurai - Izuru Kira, Sasori, Sting Eucliffe *Takako Honda - Anko Mitarashi *Takashi Kondō - Hibiki Lates, Suigetsu Hozuki *Takaya Hashi - Kakuzu *Takaya Kuroda - Capricorn, Kinkaku *Takayuki Sugō - Hashirama Senju, Zangetsu *Takeharu Ōnishi - Gamahiro *Takehito Koyasu - Kuzan "Aokiji" *Takuma Terashima - Jackal *Takumi Yamazaki - God of Light *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Roy Smithwood "Garm" *Tesshō Genda - Warrod Sequen *Tetsu Inada - Brain / Zero *Tomo Shigematsu - Gamatatsu, Udon Ise *Tomohiro Tsuboi - Izumo Kamizuki *Tomoichi Nishimura - Ohnoki *Tomomi Nakatsuka - Yukata *Tomoyuki Kono - Kotetsu Hagane *Tomoaki Maeno - Sun Wukong *Tomokazu Seki - Hattori, Rob Lucci *Toshihiko Seki - Iruka Umino, Kaien Shiba *Tomokazu Sugita - Miles Anderson "Centaur" *Toshio Furukawa - Portgas D. Ace *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Eneru, Isshin Kurosaki, Kimimaro Kaguya, Minato Namikaze, Skiadrum *Tōru Furuya - Narrator, Sabo *Tōru Ōkawa - Arthur Watts *Yasuyuki Kaze - Kankuro *Yoku Shioya - Tyrian Callows *Yoshihisa Kawahara - Young Precht Gaebolg *Yoshiki Nakajima - Neptune Vasilias *Yoshimutsu Shimoyama - Cancer, Kurohebi, Motherglare, Obra *Yoshino Takamori - Carla Jaeger *Yuka Iguchi - Chelia Blendy *Yuka Komatsu - Karui *Yukari Oribe - Pakura *Yutaka Aoyama - Franmalth, Hiruko, Klodoa, Jura Neekis, Precht Gaebolg "Hades" *Yuki Matsuoka - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Yukiyo Fuiji - Gemi, Millianna *Yurika Hino - Mei Teriumi *Yōji Ueda - Gamakichi *Yū Shimamura - Annie Leonhart / Female Titan *Yūki Kaji - Lyon Bastia *Yūki Ono - Young Ango Shibusawa *Yūki Tai - Young Hashirama Senju *Yūsaka Yara - Homura Mitokado Additional Voices *Shinya Hamazoe *Shō Okumura English Voice Cast Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel / E.N.D. Secondary Cast *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Ashly Burch - Sasha Braus *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brian Palmero - Kaname Tosen *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Carrie Savage - Lisanna Strauss *Catero Colbert - Killer Bee *Charlie Campbell - Issho "Fujitora" *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia *Christopher R. Sabat - Elfman Strauss, Roronoa Zoro *Clifford Chapin - Connie Springer *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Darin De Paul - Jose Porla *Dave Wittenberg - Borsalino "Kizaru", Kakashi Hatake *David Matranga - Bertolt Hoover / Colossal Titan *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Debi Mai West - Tsunade *Dee Bradley Baker - Akamaru *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Uryu Ishida *Doug Erholtz - Gin Ichimaru *Eric Vale - Sanji *Fred Tatasciore - Pantherlily, Sakazuki "Akainu" *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus *Ian Sinclair - Brook *Jād Saxton - Carla *James Marsters - Ango Shibusawa "Bahamut" *Jamie Marchi - Cana Alberona *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Jason Liebrecht - Qrow Branwen, Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan *Jen Taylor - Salem *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Joel McDonald - Zeref Dragneel *John DiMaggio - Jimbei *Josh Grelle - Armin Arlelt *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Katelyn Barr - Mira *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen *Laura Bailey - Yuno Uzumaki *Liam O'Brien - Gaara *Lindsay Seidel - Romeo Conbolt *Luci Christian - Nami *Marc Thompson - Lao Shibusawa "Vampire" *Matthew Mercer - Levi Ackerman, Pain *Max Mittelman - Zwei *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Mike McFarland - Jean Kirschtein *Miles Luna - Jaune Arc *Monica Rial - Mirajane Strauss *Neath Oum - Lie Ren *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Phil LaMarr - Julius Shibusawa *R Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar *Ray Chase - Hank Gilmore "Werewolf" *Robbie Rist - Choji Akamichi *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes, Reiner Braun / Armored Titan *Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie *Scott Porter - Future Rogue Cheney *Shannon McCormick - Ozpin / Ozma *Skip Stellrecht - Might Guy *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Isane Kotetsu, Orihime Inoue *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Steve Staley - Neji Huyga, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Steven Blum - Orochimaru *Tia Ballard - Happy *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Ackerman *Troy Baker - Yamato *Vic Mignogna - Mard Geer Tartaros *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Aaron Dismuke - Hibiki Lates *Alejandro Saab - Young Lao Shibusawa *Alex Moore - Flare Corona *Alexis Tipton - Matsuri, Millianna *Ali Hillis - Karin Uzumaki *Alison Viktorin - Chelia Blendy *Amanda C. Miller - Lector *Amanda Lee - Mary Hresvelg *Amber Lee Connors - Vernal *Anastasia Muñoz - Minerva Orland *Andrew Russell - Bartolomeo *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Armen Taylor - Obra *Arnie Pantoja - Sven Davidson "Doppelgänger" *Ashley Jenkins - Coco Adel *Ashley Johnson - Gemi *Austin Tindle - Marco Bodt *Beau Billingslea - Ay, Homura Mitokado, Jiemma *Ben Diskin - Roy Smithwood "Garm", Szayelaporro Grantz *Bill Rogers - Iwashi Tatami *Billy Kametz - Young Ango Shibusawa *Brandon Potter - Shanks *Brian Beacock - Chojuro, Sakon and Ukon, Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brina Palencia - Young Roronoa Zoro *Brook Chalmers - Arthur Maxwell "Behemoth" *Bruce DuBose - God of Darkness *Bryan Massey - Monkey D. Dragon *Bryn Apprill - Historia Reiss, Meredy *Burnie Burns - Taiyang Xiao Long *Caiti Ward - Velvet Scarlatina *Caitlin Glass - Lisa Weezer "Arachne", Nefertari Vivi *Carrie Keranen - Pakura *Casey Lee Williams - Neo Politan *Chase McCaskill - God of Light *Cherami Leigh - Future Lucy Heartfilia, Ilia Amitola, Layla Heartfilia *Chris Burnett - Young Portgas D. Ace *Chris Cason - Hoteye *Chris Edgerly - Hidan, Isobu *Chris Guerrero - Gecko Moria, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki *Chris Rager - Aria, Marshall D. Teach / Blackbeard *Christine Marie Cabanos - Lyra *Christopher Bevins - Liam McCarley "Gargoyle" *Christopher Corey Smith - Ibiki Morino *Christopher R. Sabat - Arthur Watts, Edgar Ross "Basilisk" *Christopher Wehkamp - Ren Akatsuki *Cindy Robinson - Samui *Clifford Chapin - Yuri Dreyar *Colleen Villard - Hanabi Hyuga, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Corey Burton - Celestial Spirit King *Cris George - Young Warrod Sequen *Crispin Freeman - Ebisu, Fourth Kazekage *Cristina Vee - Matatabi, Yukino Aguria *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki *Danielle Judovits - Ayame *Danielle Nicolet - Karui *Darin De Paul - Horologium, Smoker *Dave Mallow - Kaien Shiba *Dave Wittenberg - Gamahiro, Gamakichi, Gamamaru, Gamatatsu *David Kaye - Crux *David Lodge - Jiraiya, Kenpachi Zaraki *David Trosko - Young Precht Gaebolg *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *David Wald - Hannes *Dawn M. Bennett - Frosch *Dina Sherman - Yachiru Kusajishi *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan, Mabui *Doug Erholtz - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro, Kisuke Urahara *Doug Stone - Fugaku Uchiha, Warrod Sequen *Duncan Brannan - Galdino "Mr. 3" *Edward Bosco - Abi "Hydra" *Elizabeth Maxwell - Winter Schnee, Ymir *Ellyn Stern - Masaki Kurosaki *Eric Vale - Loke/Leo *Erica Mendez - Macy Hresvelg *Fred Tatasciore - Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Kakuzu, Third Raikage *Gray G. Haddock - Roman Torchwick *Grant George - Izuru Kira, Suigetsu Hozuki *Henry Dittman - Kabuto Yakushi *Ian Sinclair - Nile Dok *Imari Williams - Torafuzar *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia, Eneru, Erwin Smith *Jamieson Price - Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki *Jason Douglas - Gildarts Clive, Kuzan "Aokiji" *Jason Liebrecht - Hattori, Rob Lucci *Jason Spisak - Caribou *JB Blanc - Hiruko, Nullpudding, Pakkun, Second Tsuchikage *Jeannie Tirado - Koala *Jeff Schine - Grisha Jaeger *Jen Brown - Phyrra Nikos *Jeremy Inman - Taurus *Jerry Jewell - Caesar Clown, Moblit Berner, Lyon Bastia *Jessica Calvello - Hange Zoë *Jill Harris - Lamy *Joel McDonald - Bartholomew Kuma *John DeMita - Hiashi Hyuga *John DiMaggio - Ezel *John Eric Bentley - Kinkaku, Son Goku *John Swasey - Crocodile, Precht Gaebolg "Hades" *Johnny Yong Bosch - Genma Shiranui, Hollow Ichigo, Sabo, Sasori, Yagura Karatachi *Jonathan Fahn - Keyes, Shikaku Nara *Josh Grelle - Kurohebi, Tyrian Callows *Justin Briner - Eve Teram *Justin Cook - Totomaru *Kaiji Tang - Rustyrose *Karen Strassman - Momo Hinamori, Olivia von Messidia "Harpy", Ur Milkovich *Kari Wahlgren - Fu, Mikoto Uchiha, Tayuya, Virgo *Kate Higgins - Karin Kurosaki, Lilynette Gingerback, Udon Ise, Young Gray Fullbuster *Katie Newville - Emerald Sustrai *Keith Silverstein - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Skull), Coyote Starrk, Ginkaku , Kimimaro Kaguya, Scorpio, Sol *Kent Williams - Ghira Belladonna, Jura Neekis *Kerry Shawcross - Neptune Vasilias *Kirk Thornton - Fukusaku, Kisame Hoshigaki, Mifune, Narrator, Shukaku, Tazuna *Kyle Hebert - Akatsuchi, Gamaken, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kain Hikaru, Weisslogia *Kyle McCarley - Theo Sherman "Minotaur" *Kyle Phillips - Marco *Laura Bailey - Anko Mitarashi, Kagura Mikazuchi, Kurotsuchi, Kushina Uzumaki, Tier Harribel *Laura Post - Kyôka *Lauren Landa - Annie Leonhart / Female Titan *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Lex Lang - Klodoa, Macao Conbolt, Monkey D. Garp *Liam O'Brien - Kotetsu Hagane, Miles Anderson "Centaur", Tempester *Lindsay Seidel - Angel / Sorano Aguria *Luci Christian - Young Natsu Dragneel *Lydia Mackay - Boa Hancock, Ultear Milkovich *Maile Flanagan - KYUBI MODE, Mecha-Naruto *Marissa Lenti - Libra *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Katsuyu, Kouaru Utatane, Kokuo, Kurenai Yuhi, Mei Teriumi, Shima *Matt Shipman - Floch Forster *Matthew Mercer - Gyuki, Silver Fullbuster *Max Mittelman - Young Hashirama Senju *Megan Hollingshead - Aquarius, Shizune, Tonton *Micah Solusod - Midnight / Macbeth *Michael Jones - Sting Eucliffe, Sun Wukong *Michael McConnohie - Barragan Louisenbarin, Ryuken Ishida *Michael Sinterniklaas - Nnoitora Gigla, Utakata *Michael Sorich - Choza Akimichi, Gamabunta, Jirobo, Tessai Tsukabishi *Michelle Rojas - Mini, Seilah *Michelle Ruff - Teresa Wingfoot "Griffin" *Mike McFarland - Buggy the Clown *Mona Marshall - Inari, Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Monica Rial - Karoo, Kunia, Plue, Tashigi *Morgan Garrett - Young Sabo *Nicolas Roye - Shisui Uchiha *Nicole Oliver - Grandeeney *Nolan North - Igor, Wapol, Zeff *Ogie Banks - Darui, Omoi *Patrick Seitz - Aoda, Han, Isshin Kurosaki, Kitsuchi, Laxus Dreyar, Raido Namiashi, Teuchi *Paul St. Peter - Yammy Riyalgo *Peter Lurie - Brain / Zero, Hashirama Senju, Kidomaru *Phil Parsons - Kenny Ackerman *Quinton Flynn - Iruka Umino, Kon *R Bruce Elliott - Dot Pyxis, Edward Newgate "Whitebeard" *Rachel Robinson - Motherglare *Ray Chase - Cancer *Reba Buhr - Kylie Atchison "Siren" *Ricco Fajardo - Jackal *Richard Cansino - Izumo Kamizuki *Richard Epcar - Hanzo, Hordy Jones, Manda, Zangetsu *Robbie Daymond - William von Earlside "Nidhogg" *Robert McCollum - Donquixote Doflamingo *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara, Shinji Hirako *Sam Riegel - Baki, Roushi, Sagittarius *Scott Porter - Rogue Cheney *Sean Chiplock - Derek Price "Spriggan" *Seth Green - Franmalth *Stephanie Sheh - Aries, Female Pain, Rin Nohara, Yukata *Stephanie Young - Mother Pisces *Steve Kramer - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Steven Blum - Ao, Chomei, Igneel, Ivan Dreyar, Ohnoki, Zabuza Momochi *Susan Dalian - Haku *Taliesin Jaffe - Skiadrum *Tara Platt - Kali Belladonna, Temari *Tara Strong - Summer Rose *Taylor Pelto - Penny Polendina *Todd Haberkorn - Atsui, Dodai, Saiken *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham - Cobra / Erik, Jugo, Kugo Ginjo, Portgas D. Ace, Zetsu *Troy Baker - Capricorn, Erigor *Vanessa Marshall - Carla Jaeger *Vic Mignogna - Cee, Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Wally Wingert - Aoba Yamashiro *Wendee Lee - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bottom Skull), Moegi Kazamatsuri, Yoruichi Shihoin, Yugito Nii *William Orendorff - Hazel Rainart *Xander Mobus - Young Madara Uchiha *Yuri Lowenthal - Mercury Black *Zeno Robinson - Son Pisces Additional Voices *Abby Trott *Alejandro Saab *Aleks Le *Alex Cazares *Alexis Tipton *Andrew Russell *Allegra Clark *Amber Lee Connors *Armen Taylor *Ashley Johnson *Austin Lee Matthews *Barbara Goodson *Beau Billingslea *Ben Diskin *Ben Lepley *Bill Rogers *Billy Kametz *Brad Hawkins *Brian Beacock *Brianne Siddall *Brina Palencia *Brittney Karbowski *Brook Chalmers *Bryce Papenbrook *Burnie Burns *Caitlin Glass *Cam Clarke *Carrie Keranen *Carrie Savage *Cassandra Lee Morris *Cherami Leigh *Chris Cason *Chris Edgerly *Chris Hackney *Chris Niosi *Chris Patton *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Corey Smith *Christopher R. Sabat *Christopher Swindle *Christopher Wehkamp *Chuck Huber *Cindy Robinson *Clifford Chapin *Colleen Villard *Crispin Freeman *Cristina Vee *Daman Mills *Dan Woren *Danielle Nicolet *Daran Norris *Darrel Guilbeau *Dave Mallow *Dave Wittenberg *David Vincent *Dawn M. Bennett *DC Douglas *Dee Bradley Baker *Deneen Melody *Derek Stephen Prince *Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Doug Erholtz *Doug Stone *D.W. McCann *Edward Bosco *Elizabeth Maxwell *Elric Timothy Atchison *Erica Lindbeck *Erica Mendez *Erika Harlacher *Erin Fitzgerald *Ezra Weisz *Faye Mata *Frank Todaro *Fred Tatasciore *Grant George *Greg Chun *Ian Sinclair *Imari Williams *J. Michael Tatum *Jake Eberle *Jalen K. Cassell *Jamie Marchi *Jamieson Price *Jason Liebrecht *JB Blanc *Jeannie Tirado *Jeff Nimoy *Jeff Schine *Jennifer Losi *Joe J. Thomas *Joe Ochman *Joe Zieja *Joel McDonald *John DeMita *John DiMaggio *John Eric Bentley *Johnny Yong Bosch *Jonathan Fahn *Josh Grelle *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Kaiji Tang *Karen Strassman *Kari Wahlgren *Kate Higgins *Katelyn Barr *Keith Silverstein *Kellen Goff *Kerry Shawcross *Kira Buckland *Kirk Thornton *Kyle Hebert *Kyle McCarley *Kyle Phillips *Laura Bailey *Laura Post *Laura Stahl *Lex Lang *Liam O'Brien *Lucien Dodge *Marianne Miller *Marisha Ray *Mark Whitten *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Matt Hullum *Matt Shipman *Matthew Mercer *Maureen Price *Max Mittelman *Megan Hollingshead *Mela Lee *Melissa Fahn *Melodee Spevack *Micah Solusod *Michael P. Greco *Michael Jones *Michael McConnohie *Michael Sinterniklaas *Michael Sorich *Michael Yurchak *Michelle Ruff *Mick Lauer *Mick Wingert *Mike McFarland *Mona Marshall *Monica Rial *Morgan Berry *Natalie Hoover *Neil Kaplan *Nicolas Roye *Nolan North *Ogie Banks *Orion Acaba *Patrick Seitz *Paul St. Peter *Peter Lurie *Philece Sampler *Phillip Reich *Quinton Flynn *Rachel Robinson *Ray Chase *Richard Cansino *Richard Epcar *Rick Zieff *Robbie Daymond *Robbie Rist *Roger Craig Smith *Sam Riegel *Sandy Fox *Sarah Anne Williams *Sean Chiplock *Sean Schemmel *Spike Spencer *Stefan Martello *Stephanie Sheh *Steve Kramer *Steve Staley *Steven Blum *Taliesin Jaffe *Tara Platt *Tara Sands *Ted Sroka *Tia Ballard *Todd Haberkorn *Tom Fahn *Tom Gibis *Tony Oliver *Travis Willingham *Trevor Devall *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker *Veronica Taylor *Vic Mignogna *Wally Wingert *Wendee Lee *Xander Mobus *Xanthe Huynh *Yuri Lowenthal *Zach Aguilar *Zehra Fazal *Zeno Robinson Crew Japanese *ADR Studio(s): Studio Pierrot, Toei Animation, A-1 Pictures English *ADR Studios: Studiopolis / Viz Media, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, FUNimation Entertainment, Rooster Teeth Studios *Voice Director(s): Jaime Simone, Kyle Phillips, Wendee Lee, Kerry Shawcross, Matt Hullum, Mike McFalrand, Justin Cook and Kirk Thornton *Translation & Adaptation: Alex von David, Liam O'Brien, Aaron Dismuke, Miles Luna, Matthew Mercer and Monica Rial Soundtrack # Story Arcs Chapters Prompts, Specials and One-Shots ??? Movies Crossovers Trivia *This does not relate to any of the six series being canon. Instead, takes place in a different Naruto timeline after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Category:Anime Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Anime Series Category:Naruto Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:RWBY Category:Attack on Titan Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Studiopolis Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:FUNimation Category:Funimation Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Viz Media